Conversing Shadows
In the midst of an era of peace, the five Kage have temporarily halted the development of their villages to discuss Kirigakure's current situation! Act One - The Summit The Land of Iron is a cold country, decorated with delicate snow flurries and howling winds. It is a place of neutrality, where the five Kage can calmly discuss their issues without threat to their own offices. It was a great setting for such a conversation to occur. The room was large, but heated to insure the leaders would be warm. They each had a place at the table, even additional spots for the villages that were increasing in status and power. The Tenth Hokage, a man of calm nature, sipped a cup of tea and admired it's taste before speaking. "Ah. Good morning to you all. I'd like to officially state this meeting has began. Let's move onto the most important topic. Mizukage." He said to attract the woman's attention. "It is rumored that you were responsible for the death of the former . While it's important that we don't act based off of assumptions, we have reason to say that this could be the truth. Any words?" The relatively new Mizukage sat calmly in her designated chair, her right leg crossed over her left as she turned her head slightly, gazing at the Hokage. "I was 100% responsible for the death of Chojurō, the fifth Mizukage, as well as the entire Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist that attempted to prevent me from confronting him." the kunoichi stated to the Hokage, not beating around the bush in the slightest. "I didn't show any of them mercy for the genocidal atrocities they committed. If not for me, it would have continued for ten more years, seeing as none of the previous kage or the current ones attempted to stop him." she added, looking at the other kage before returning her gaze to the Hokage. "Do you have any additional questions, Tenth?" The Hokage's demeanor was unreadable. He merely chuckled. "You do realize that makes you a criminal? you killed a man in cold blood and not only that, slaughtered those who could have been beneficial to you. At the same time, I suppose you had good intentions. Hmm. It can't be helped. My suggestion is this, Mizukage: lead your village away from the days of the bloody mist. It's nothing but a stain that needs to be scrubbed free. That's all I must say about that. Any other opinions?" he asked the other leaders before continuing to sip his tea. The Eikage sat back, tossing another kernel of popcorn into her mouth. She had been against coming, not caring to engage her brethren nor consider joining the "trash union who likes to drag everyone else's asses into their pettiness before leaving us minor folk to foot the bill". However, her second-in-command would convince her that it was beneficial to at least see what was going on in the great nations. So here she was, watching it unfold; she hoped there would be some fireworks. At the very least, the Eikage was hoping to be entertained by the usual "dick-waving contest" the "Great Nations" always seemed to engage in. So far, she had been disappointed. Realizing that the Hokage had said something, she stopped eating. "Isn't this what Kiri was always about? Don't tell me Chojuro's experiment fooled you that easily. I'm surprised you're so casual about this though Hokage; I figured you of all people would be up in arms. Then again, this is business as usual isn't it?" the Eikage smirked, before resuming her snacking. It came to no one’s surprise that the Leaf and Sunagakure had been allies for decades; their alliances long succeeded to the Shinobi Union entirely, and was considered one of ’s greatest friends. In fact, he was one of the few responsible for Gaman’s current existence. Thus, as he sat back in his chair, his arms crossed across his body, Shunrai’s words sparked him into action. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" "Oh I'm sorry...did I strike a nerve? Or maybe you're annoyed that someone had the balls to finally call all of you on your shit. Great Shinobi Nations....ha. More like fighting amongst themselves like children then leaving everyone else to pay the damages. It's like you have no conception of consequence or ramification; laughable really," the Eikage retorted. She popped another kernel of popcorn into her mouth before sitting back. Gaman shook his head disappointedly, before addressing Yasaki directly. “Tenth, don’t even respond. Wolves do not concern themselves with the opinion of sheep.” The Hokage was speechless at the madness which was beginning to unspiral. She wasn't wrong, and Yasaki knew this. "Third, Sixth, let's be a little more reserved. This is a meeting after all. Heh, and I came into this thinking I would hold back on truly expressing my opinions. I can agree with the both of you. Our jobs are merely to hide the turmoil we create from those we protect. This room is private so I must ask. Mizukage.." He stood to his feet, his eyes lacked their usual comforting aura. "Were you responsible for the death of an Uchiha? on my country's land?" Turning her attention from Shunrai, she turned directly to the Tenth upon uttering the words he did. "I did. I walked right into the hidden leaf, right through Konoha's defenses into the Uchiha District and confronted the man that killed my parents so many years ago. I murdered him in cold blood and took his body with me as I left the village." she stated directly, cutting no corners. "I was going to take his family too but I changed my mind. Did he deserve it? No, because his father committed the crime, but someone had to pay the price. I would have taken many more, likely the whole clan but I have a good handle on my tasks as a kunoichi. I'd be no better than the previous Mizukage had I did so." she stated, her demeanor getting slightly dark and her facial expression getting slightly more stern. "I could honestly care less if it was on your land or mine. No one could have stopped me from completing the task I planned for years to carry out. He took my entire family, just be lucky I didn't take his..." Yasaki's eyes sharpened. "I see. You're saying that I'm lucky. Hmm, this is interesting. You committed not only a crime against your own country but a crime against mine. If it were really up to me, I would've demolished that entire country and it's people and watch it burn up in flames. Now, knowing that you infiltrated my village and killed one of my men, I can't let something like that slide. How would my people feel if they knew I let a ragged bitch enter my village and do such a thing? I can and should put you down like the dog you are, you do know that, right?" he asked the woman rhetorically. His chakra could be felt radiating in the meeting room, and his hands were denting the wooden table in front of him. "However, that would make me a savage. I can't possibly show that I'm lower than a Hidden Mist Kage." He smiled and sipped his tea. "Any other opinions?" His eyes boosted multiple powers, most of which broke the imagination and here currently his eyes were captured in a whole different battle, bouncing back and forth among the lips of the people he spoke. The sharingan giving him clarity to see every muscle movement in their lips to the movements of their face Raido, his other eye well hidden behind the single white patch resting on his eye. All this talk and no action, what did I do to this deserve this? was it the woman he left behind with children? nah I treated them with respect, just was weak at pulling out at the last minute, Sharingan can't help that Raido laughed mentally at his own fortune of his life as he watched everyone else speak. This summit's purpose was lost on him and not his style but he was the raikage so he needed to be here.. but he wasn't really here, nah he was elsewhere putting in work removing a certain someone, where the action was. This was merely a show and so he would participate. "Are y'all finished or are y'all done? I came all this way to this meeting, this lil summit here and you know what i'm pissed about? I ain't seen not one plate put on the table for snacks,refreshments, nothing not even crackers or a pretzel. Who Runs this? I want to file a complaint, if ima listen to people complain I should at lead be fed.. where's the love here. Raido flippantly remarked not to downplay people's issues, but because they had little to do with him and what he had going on". A red tint marked the Second Uzushiokage's face and no he wasn't blushing. Well-advised, the Second knew this meeting would be a madhouse. And for that reason, he brought himself a large gourd of Uzushio's finest; to better enjoy the show until it was finally time to discuss the serious matters. As his father spoke, Shenron could not help but snicker. He tried to hide his smile but for some reason, he couldn't. All this trash talk, the threats, the conflict, then bam! His father really knew how to read a room. It was amusing. As he gathered air in order to muster some words but a large hiccup followed. "Isn't it funny...." he giggled, definitely acting his age. "We all had the same idea and got drunk before this meeting so we could have a great time." he commented, very subtly mocking all the other kage for the way they're acting. After hearing the Hokage's aggressive tone and harsh words, Ayame took her right leg off her left as she looked right at him, unfazed by his mediocre exertion of chakra. "I'm not one to beat around the bush or play games, Tenth, so if you feel the need to attack me like the dog I am, do so. My bite is certainly a lot worst than my bark..." Ayame declared, staring right at the Hokage. "Attack my country and suffer the consequences." she, using her right hand to twist her gauntlet ever so slightly. Gaman remained seated in his chair, his eyes following Ayame's hand ever so slightly. He sighed. "Both of you, sit down. You're acting like children. A battle between you two, at this moment, is only going to get both of you killed." He gestured towards the door with a nod of his head. "If you don't remember, we're surrounded by thousands of Samurai that have made it clear that they will not tolerate any violence of these Gokage meetings....ever. So, please. Take your seat, and let's get back to verbal discussion only." Shunrai grinned. She hadn't forgotten Gaman's comment from earlier. As for the Yasaki's "fireworks", they only made her grin widen. This was what she had expected. "How mature of you Gaman; I find your efforts to berate them interesting consider you were putting on airs a few seconds ago. What was it? "Wolves shouldn't concern themselves with the opinions of sheep?" Funny how that didn't stop you from destroying Uzushiogakure and everyone in it. If I didn't know better, I'd have said your villages were afraid of them. Though what I really want to know is why Konoha didn't do shit while this happened. With friends like that who needs enemies?" She chuckled, "But that's none of my business." She lightly tossed another bag of popcorn to the Raikage before returning to eating her own. "Something to tide you over for the time being. Thank a certain TK for them. Anyone else want some?" Shunrai asked, shifting gears for the time being. Finishing the bag, she took out a large baked pretzel and started to eat this as well. Gaman looked up at Shunrai. "Uzushiogakure was destroyed because of their might, yes. That much is true. The fact that they have reemerged in this world is not a statement of the Five Great Nation's weakness, but rather of Uzushiogakure's strength. The Uzumaki, long before villages were established, were revered for their longevity and resilience. It's no surprise that they came back. In fact, I'm happy they have. However, if that didn't make it clear, Uzushiogakure was a wolf, a concept you wouldn't understand as a sheep. The fact that you don't perceive to be one of us is evidence of that." Perhaps it was on a whim, maybe a sense of needing to belong once again. But whatever the reason, she felt it imperative she attended the summit. She's still wary of how the last Summit had turned out fifty years ago. The horrors still plague her mind, but she must steel her nerves and move on to a new world, a new era. This was the chance to try and reestablish herself. All this time, she had been fairly quiet, her metallic prosthetic legs tapping against the stonework of the floor. Hearing the bickering between the villages reminds her of the old days, but there's a time for a wedge to be pushed into the gap. Standing up from her chair, she places her mechanical hands upon the table, looking upon the other Kage. "All this talk of sheep and wolves. It's rather archaic, don't you think? I should know; I've been at this fifty years. There's a delicate balance that has to be walked upon, and if you step too far either way, you're going to fall. In this world, there are no wolves and sheep. Only apex predators looking to either kill one another, or become a refined pack. The point of these Summits is to address the pressing matters, not go at each others throats over personal issues. There's a growing threat that must be addressed, here, and if we don't, we'll end up with another situation where people start dying left and right while we just continue pointing fingers at one another. Take it from me; I've seen it happen, and it shook the world to its very core." Taking a deep breath, she looks over at each of the Kage. "I know I'm new in your eyes, and I was new even during the last summit, but I know when there's a time for threats, and a time to state the growing issues on neutral grounds. What the Mizukage has done is wrong on many levels, and blind justice is still blind. Going after the family of a criminal doesn't make it justice. You haven't done anyone justice by going after someone else. If we went after the relatives of known criminals without any leads, there'd be no end in sight to the countless trials and acts of revenge. Generation after generation of families would be paying for a crime they didn't even commit, and it would result in decades of backed up paperwork that would never be finalized, or even worse, a full on civil war because someone went after the family of the criminal, instead. You can't blame the house on the fault of the foundation it sits on if the foundation falls apart first." "Can always count on TK to come through in the clutch". Raido took the bag in a stride as he reached over the table and snag it bringing his attention back to the other Kage. "Speaking of counting I've been counting the seconds since I've been here and as entertaining as I find it all good things must come to an end and so, I throw this out there and ask. Anybody got a problem with me or Kumo? Speak now or hold your peace, I don't wanna turn around later and someone doing some sneak dissing or taking shots at us or me if we aint earn it. So here it is honesty is the best policy, anyone?". Raido jokingly posed the question but there was a serious intent behind it he would have preferred to skipped this all together but these things were mandatory and a show of face was needed. “I have an issue,” Gaman interjected, “What’s your thoughts on this entire circumstance? You’re a valuable member of the Shinobi Union; raikage of Kumogakure, one of the five great villages. It is imperative that we come to a decision together on the fate of Kirigakure.” He turned to face Ayame. “Do we allow the rebellious Mizukage to keep her spoils of war, or do we retaliate and remove her from power. That is the decision we must all make.” "Ah yes that well costs and benefits is how I look at it. Acting to quickly we risk making snap judgments and thus being seen as all to quick to react to a situation and possibly escalate it just because we didn't like it. Ruining reputation making us look like we wish to start conflicts and fan old flames. Wait too long and then we run the risk of not moving quickly enough to nip a situation in the bud and prevent it from growing into something worse. Long story short damned if we do, damned if don't. The trick is finding the best outcome that costs nothing but benefits everyone. So I say for now as our villages aren't threatened making this an international incident is too much noise. I say simply keep eyes on and make sure nothing threatening is done after this incident. She can keep whats shes earned in her borders. It's her land now after all." Raido leaned back into his chair and looked upward, the light reflection of his crimson gaze as his own goal was just within reach. "Not a sheep, but a shepherd tending to my flock; something you've all seem to forgotten is your responsibility as a Kage.....*tsk* instead of imposing your will on every single village or country that falls in your crosshairs. Taking a look at the multi-national origins and horrors my citizens endured or escaped from shows me just how much the hubris of you "wolves" has cost the world. But I suppose karma will have its day with you just as it does everyone else. *Sighs* While I'd be content to let you go on swinging your dick around and boasting about how big, bad, and wolfy you are Gaman, we have more important matters to discuss. As for the Mizukage....leave her alone for the time being. I have no interest in yet another war started by the Five Great Nations," Shunrai responded curtly. “You have an interest in dicks,” Gaman noted, “You must need one. Maybe then you’d shut the hell up. Your opinion on the matter wasn't needed. I was speaking to the five great nations." "Just calling it as I see it or did I hurt your feelings? Too bad I gave it anyway," she smirked, finishing her pretzel before stretching. Gaman looked up at Shunrai. "You didn't hurt my feelings. I don't even know what you talking about." "Awh...I did didn't I? Too fucking bad," was her response as she cracked her knuckles. Gaman shot up from his chair. “I said you didn’t hurt my!” He stopped midsentence, clearing his throat and sitting down. “I meant, I’m not interested in playing this game you have going on, Eikage.” She raised an eyebrow in innocence. "Game? What game? I've simply called you on your shit and you snapped at me like your life depended on it...must be a case of Law 5. Not that it matters when your reputation is already in tatters." Shunrai shrugs. "What shit, Shunrai?" Gaman folded his arms and relaxed his posture. "This entire meeting, you've talked down to the Five Great Nations as if we are responsible for our predecessors mistakes. Since any of us have been in office, there have been no wars. There is no strife between us. The only one causing issues in this meeting between us is you." "I'm simply telling you what I know; a successor inherits their predecessor's problems. Whether you solve them or let them ferment is up to you. Sure, it looks peaceful up there on your pedestals, but that's the result of importing your wars and all of their fallout and consequences elsewhere. In the case of the world you've structured and dominated war doesn't disappear; it simply moves. You've simply had the good fortune of it leaving your backyards; not that they were ever truly fought in your nations to begin with." “So then, can you please explain what the fuck you guys were doing when we fought a war for control over the entire world? Because if you don’t recall, it was the Shinobi Alliance, made up of the five great nations and the Land of Iron, that participated in that. We sacrificed half our forces fighting shapeshifting monsters, the most dangerous criminal organization to have ever existed, and a fucking alien.” Gaman gestured with his hand. “So, go on, explain what you guys did then. What was your little village doing to remedy the situation? Because if I recall, we even helped evacuate smaller villages.” "What were we doing you ask? Everything you weren't. Fortifying; reaching the unreachable; fighting everywhere your "almighty" nations decided wasn't a priority or "worth protecting". Half of our village population is composed of refugees and their descendants. And those shapeshifting monsters? We dealt with them too. As for the Akatsuki; we paid our due in those battles as well. I doubt it occurred to your forces that certain members of that organization were missing. And no, not just ones that were dead and stayed dead either. The sad part is, that most dangerous criminal organization and various other pieces of the war were monsters of your own creation...one could say you brought that war on yourself," she shakes her head in disappointment. "Monsters of our creation? What?! It was the smaller nations who were purchasing the Akatsuki services the most.” Gaman sighed. “Eikage, that’s what people like that want you to think. They want you to think the Five Great Nations divide people. The Shinobi Union is a thing of the Five Great Nation’s doing. If you don’t appreciate the idea of it, then why are you even here? Why come to stir trouble in this meeting when no one other than Kirigakure was on the table of discussion." "Because they couldn't rely on you to get the job done; so they turned to other resources. Why am I here you ask? To see if you're attitudes have changed from fifty years ago; to see if you've improved and are willing to face your demons and the skeletons in your closet. What the Mizukage did is only one example in a long line of problems that your often dysfunctional, loose, and implosive alliance has cosigned, condoned or created," she stands. "Never did I say you divided people, that is an admittance you've made on your own. No, you conquer and destroy. However, if your attitude is any indication, you aren't ready to come to grips with your past. Come on Eihei, I'm done with this meeting." Turning to face her bodyguard, the two would prepare to leave, the latter shaking her head in disappointment at her brother's slovenly, drunken state. “Then fucking leave then,” Gaman exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “I guess that’s what sheep do. They run. That’s all they can do anyway.” Ei paused as they were about to warp away. "Until you realize it's a wolf in sheep's clothing; but such a revelation would come too late," her eyes glowed dangerously. Letting that hang in the air, the two would teleport home. Upon reappearing in the Eikage's office, Eihei would disappear. Meanwhile, the Eikage would transform; golden blonde waves would become a vibrant red, blue eyes would mellow into a warm shade of green. A tan would become a lighter peach as she stretched, placing the Eikage hat on the table. "How was the meeting? And playing me for a day? Hopefully you didn't set the bar too high," A voice would comment cheekily from behind the desk. The Third would smirk from her chair, drumming her fingers against the desk as she put the Eikage hat back on her head. "A waste as you said it would be; playing you was interesting though. I learned quite a bit about the alliance; most negative, but a few surprises." Sitting down, Eihei would begin relaying what she had learned. Back at the meeting, the majority of Kage remained. As of yet, the had remained silent. She listened intently for some time with her chin resting on her hand. "I am relatively new to my role," said Shizuka of , "so perhaps I still have some growing to do in my role. I do not wish to step on anyone's toes here, but I am concerned for how the villages are interacting. I find myself in agreement with Heiwa in several ways. For you, Mizukage, might I suggest paying reparations to the Hokage for this act. It doesn't make it right or repair the wrong that has happened, but for the sake of the Alliance, it could help ease the easily viewable tensions growing between you both. As for the the Great Villages, should we not seek to help the lesser villages in such a way to prevent war from arising again. Perhaps not sheep, but pups that need an alpha to lead them." She maintained a calm disposition during this. "The Eikage, while she certainly didn't help by mouthing off her entire time here, does bring to question what the other villages have to offer." "She definitely has a way of nitpicking, that's for sure. But attitude or not, the Eikage is right. We may have been fighting to save the world that day, but we were doing it in the interests of our own respective villages. Before the Shinobi Alliance was properly formed, every village was at each others throats, and some of that seated anger still lingers. We need to look out for each other, start asking the big questions. What does each of our villages have to offer that will benefit the other villages? More than material goods, we need to look out for one another as a unified people. We can't just let the villages we live in define who we are. We have to let our strengths as individuals define us." Heiwa once again breaks the silence, overhearing the ever so peaceful argument between nations. It reminds her a lot of the old days, when she was still trying to figure out the ins and outs of being a Kage. But what she knows now is the nations must band together, not by the merit of their villages, but with the goal of helping their fellow man out. “Which we have been doing,” Gaman answered. “I don’t understand how much friendlier we can truly get with one another aside from picking up our villages and dropping them right next to one another. We share missions so that the funds are evenly distributed, we have Gokage meetings frequently, among other things. Even the minor nations, we ensure that they are kept employed.” He looked around the room. “You were all there for me when I decided to go on my great conquest of the Land of Wind. When I decided to unite every desert faction under a single entity so that my deserts could be peaceful. It was Iwagakure that armed my people, Konohagakure that fed my people, Kirigakure that provided intel….” He paused for a moment. “We’re helping one another make our nations, and by extension, the entire world a better place by ensuring that we are strong, powerful, and prosperous. The rest of the world will follow in our footsteps, but we must first ensure that we have the means necessary to do so. Going out and bowing to the demands of lesser nations will not help us in any regard.” He turned to face the Mizukage. “Her actions against the leaf are justified, yet politically inappropriate. Make no mistake, it was Konoha’s inability to monitor their deserted factions that resulted in the death of her parents. However, over the course of history, we have sacrificed more to ensure peace. If reparations are demanded by Konohagakure, then so be it. Sunagakure will assist Kirigakure and provide 30% of whatever they need to pay off. Afterall, Sunagakure was one of the villages responsible for the Root’s growth due to our invasion of the hidden leaf many decades ago. It’s only right that we take part in this. But aside from that, the Mizukage should not be punished for her civil revolution. I went on a conquest of my own to remove the corrupt Daimyo from power. If she has evidence that her successor was detrimental to the affairs of Kirigakure, then her revolution was necessary. We vowed not to get involved in civil affairs.” Looking at the Kazekage, Ayame tilted her head slightly to the left. "I agree with the Kazekage. I'm more than willing to pay reparations on demand. I appreciate your generosity Kazekage and I'll do my part to make up for the crime I committed before taking over as Mizukage. The killing off of any specific group of individuals for any reason would instill rage within any sympathetic person. What I did in return didn't make things any better, but I do accept responsibility for the crime I committed. I'm more than willing to provide any evidence requested and I do seek to repair relations between Konohagakure and Kirigakure in due time." Gaman stood up from his seat. "With that conclusion, I'll elect to have this meeting adjourned. Any other issues, we'll work out individually. In this era, we do have the ability to communicate over vast distances." He nodded, and with that took his leave alongside the others Kage. They all traveled back to their respective lands, all focused on improving the state of affairs for their villages and securing their nations in the annals of history. ………….